


First Crushes

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Girls Being Girls, M/M, first crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Penny and Rachel deal with their crushes. The question is will their parents be able to deal.
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. First Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are 12 in this shot.

** Best Friends Spider & Bird  **

** First Crush  **

Penny and Rachel tended to get together on a few occasions now that Rachel had taken up the mantle of Robin, which Penny knew and was one of the few people to know so Rachel didn't have to be so secretive with her. Something that both girls happened to be was girls: that meant that crushes. The thing was that people didn't need to worry about them, they needed to worry about their parents, who almost had a conniption when it happened.

#

Penny had been going to Middletown Middle School and she was happy, but that wasn't the only thing she had noticed. Gwen, Mary Jane was good friends to have even if she was weird around them since she never really talked much about her parents. What she didn't expect was to have these feelings for her other friend Harry.

"Hey, Penny do you want to compare answers for science?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," Penny told him and Harry grabbed her hand only and she blushed hard. Harry turned to her.

"You okay, you look a bit red you don't have a fever do you?" Harry asked her.

"No, just a b…bit hot," She told him.

"Oh, okay," Harry told her. They sat down and Harry copied her homework which was something Penny was kind of used to because she knew that Harry's Father according to him wasn't too nice though Mr. Osborn was incredibly nice her Dad didn't like the man either so she didn't really know.

$

Rachel was in a party in Star City with both of her parents, she felt so weird in this place, mainly because Penny was not there.

"Hey, kid you bored?" she looked up to see Speedy or Roy the adoptive son of Green Arrow also known as Oliver Queen. They didn't know each other's secret identities her Father had been very clear on that one.

"No," Rachel told him even though she really was.

"Come on I know you're lying," Roy told her. They might have not known their secret identities but they connected in being the billionaire adopted children. 

"Okay, maybe I bit," Rachel told him.

“Come on let's dance," Roy told her.

“Oh I don't know," She told him.

“Come on," Roy told her, he had to admit the little was very nice and she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

#

Rachel and Penny were in their annual sleepover which happened three times a year, it was weird now with Rachel being a superhero she didn't get much days off and when she did they both had their annual sleepover's, this time it was in Avengers Tower because the last time it had been in Wayne Manor.

"So, what's with the goo-goo eyes?' Rachel asked Penny.

"I think I have a crush on someone," Penny told her.

"Oh, who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Harry," Penny told her.

"Osborn?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh," Penny told her with a huge blush on her face.

"Wow, I don't think Uncle Tony is going to like that," Rachel said.

"Please like Uncle Bruce is going to like that you have a crush on Speedy," Penny said throwing her a pillow. 

"I do not,"

"You do too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Admit it you have a crush on Speedy," Penny said.

"Not like you have on Harry Osborn," Rachel said and they tackle each other with the pillows. They didn't know that Tony was standing at the door to ask them something. He began to slowly back away….

** To Be Continued… **


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce deal with the fall out of their little girl's crushes.

** Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird  **

** The Talk  **

Tony walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen and his mind was still trying to wrap itself around what he had heard.

"Tony, did the girls tell you if they wanted some snacks?" Steve asked his eyes on what he was cooking until he looked up and saw the lost look on his husband. "Tony?"

"What?" Tony said snapping out of his thoughts.

"The girls?" Steve asked. Tony seemed to have gain some speed to make The Flash jealous. 

"Oh my god, we have to do something, can we put Osborn's kid in jail can S.H.I.E.L.D. detain him, you think Bats would want Speedy in the bat-cave and get the bats to take his eyes out, think Clark would fry his brains," Tony said and Steve looked at him.

"Tony breathed," Steve said and Tony did as he was told. "Now explain,"

"I need to call Bats, Jarvis call Bruce now," Tony said.

"Right away sir," Jarvis said but he sounded really amused.

"Tony, what's going on are the girls alright do I need to go check on them?" Steve asked about to go when a voice stopped him.

"Stark this better be good and my daughter better have not been kidnapped again," Bruce told him. Steve wanted to say that he knew just as much as Tony knew that Bruce had both their daughter and his daughter with trackers on but something weird was happening so he didn't want to say anything.

"Something terrible has happened," Tony said. Steve looked at him and he was starting to really freak out.

"What happened?" Clark asked he didn’t listen in to his daughters conversations specially on Sleepovers because that would be violating her privacy, so he wasn’t sure that something hadn’t happened. 

"The…girls our little girls," Tony said.

"Are their injured?" Bruce asked and he seemed ready to get into his Bat suit.

"No, something worst happened, karma is coming for us Bruce they told us it was a bitch and it really is," Tony lamented.

"Stark get to the point," Bruce barked out the order.

"The girls have crushes on some boys," Tony said.

"What?!" were the screams that came out of Steve, Clark and Bruce.

"Who does Rachel have a crush on?" Bruce asked and in the Batcave Clark could already see that Bruce was ready to almost murder the kid and he hoped really hoped it was someone from school and not their superhero life.

"Who does Penny like, wait you said Harry as in Mr. Osborn's kid," Steve said.

"Your kid likes someone named Speedy which really sucky name," Tony said.

"Green Arrows side-kick," Batman growled out. Clark hoped hard that Green Arrow kept Roy really hidden before Bruce found him.

"Thanks for telling us Tony," Clark said and clicked. Clark looked at Bruce and wondered what would befall Roy; he couldn't make Green Arrow stop having a sidekick could he.

"Speedy is dead," Batman told him.

"Are we so sure, I know you must have crushes when you were a kid," Clark told him.

"It's not the same," Bruce said he knew it sounded sexist but this was his little girl, his little bird, his little princess no boy was going to get near her.

"We could talk to her," Clark said but there was a part of him that was agreeing with Bruce because she was their little princess.

"I think we need to give her the talk after I kill Roy," Bruce told him.

"How about we give her the talk before you kill Roy?" Clark said.

"You're supposed to be on my side,"

"I am, I'll help you hide the body," Clark said and Bruce got this evil smirk on his face that made Clark really worried, before he got kissed.

"I knew I married you for a reason Boy Scout," Batman told him.

"Here I thought you loved me," Clark sassed him; he'd been married to Batman for seven years some of the attitude had to rub in.

"We're not talking about us," Batman said and Clark smiled his way.

Tony and Steve were having that same kind of talk.

"Tony we can't kidnap Harry because Penny has a crush on him," Steve said.

"It wouldn't be kidnapping it would be neutralizing a world threat," Tony told Steve with air quotes and everything.

"We should talk to Penny first we haven't given her the talk yet," Steve said biting his lip. It was going to be hard, if it had been a boy probably it would have been a bit easier but it was a girl.

"Okay, Jarvis get my suit ready so I can kid…borrow Harry Osborn," Tony said.

"No, Jarvis don't do that," Steve told him.

"Understood Captain Rogers,"

"Hey traitor!" Tony said. "Steeve… we have to stop him from corrupting our little girl," Tony said to him and Steve just grabbed his husband even if what he wanted to do was hide his little girl and pretend she was growing.

#

Both Penny and Rachel had no idea what was happening as they were enjoying their sleep over. 

#

The next morning Rachel appeared in the Batcave after coming from Avenger's Tower which she could tell Tony and Steve were acting weird, Tony seemed high-sprung and Steve seemed nervous. She arrived to see Alfred standing there with a smile on his face.

"Miss Rachel is good to have you home," Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred, where are my parents?" she asked.

"They are waiting for you in the study," Alfred told her.

"O…okay," She said thinking about anything she had done that would have gotten her into trouble. She couldn't think of anything at all so she walked slowly up the stairs to the study.

"Hey, Daddy, Papa," Rachel told them but she didn't hug them because she wasn't very sure.

"Rachel, we need to talk," Bruce told her.

"About?" Rachel asked looking at both her Fathers who were sitting down in the couch and waited until she sat in-front of them.

"Well you see, we know that you're growing up now…" Clark began.

"We also know that boys are beginning to look…"

"Stop!" Rachel said looking at her Father's. "Are you guys trying to give me the talk?"

"Well we thought you might have found a boy appealing and we just want you…"

"Stop, stop." Rachel said making the movements with her hands. "I already got the talk remembered, I told you, from Jane, Darcy, Pepper and Natasha, I got it even from Diana, Dinah, Selena and Hawk girl as Robin heck I think Harley and Poison Ivy were trying to give me the talk when they kidnaped me,"

"We just want to make…"

"Daddy please," Rachel said blushing harder.

"Rachel we…" Clark didn't get to finish because Rachel was already running down the Batcave. "Well that went better than I hoped,"

"We need to talk to her," Bruce said getting up.

#

Penny watch as her best friend left and waited for her parents who seemed to just be waiting for that.

"Penny can you join us in the living room," her Pop told her.

"Okay," Penny said. She sat down and looked at her parents.

"Penny we want you to know…"

"We are sending you to a nunnery, or I don't know put you in a tower like Rapunzel oh wait this is a tower," Tony said.

"Tony!" Steve said.

"What's going on?" Penny asked confused.

"You're Dad and I want to talk about, what is happening or will happen in your life now that you're growing," Steve said.

"Whatever boys tell you they are lies, I invented half of those lines, your Uncle Bats invented the other half," Tony told her and everything seemed to start clicking in her head.

"A…are…are you guys trying to give the talk?" she asked.

"Yes, we don't want any little creepy boys trying to seduce you," Tony told her.

"We just want you to be safe," Steve told her.

"No, stop seriously," Penny said. "I got the talk already by Darcy, Pepper, Jane, Natasha and Maria she gave me a booklet and all, Uncle Thor was trying to get his own mom to give me the talk, come on even Lady Sif tried I've suffered enough,"

"But…"

"No, I'm serious guys," Penny said.

"Penny…" Penny got up and practically ran out of the room and went down the elevator.

$

Coulson was used to many crazy things in his life. When he arrived to his office, he did a double take when he saw two girls sitting in his couch. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things until he saw who the girls were.

"Penny, Rachel what are you doing here?" Coulson asked.

"Shh…"they told him. Coulson looked at them, Rachel looked at him.

"Our parents tried to give us the talk," Rachel told him.

"Oh." Coulson told them and understood. "You can stay here as long as you'd like,"

"Thanks, Uncle Phil," They told him, Phil just hoped Jarvis had recorded Tony's melt down.


End file.
